Rapid advances in communication technologies, driven by immense customer demand, have resulted in the widespread adoption of mobile communication devices. Many of these devices, e.g., smartphones, have sophisticated wireless connectivity options. In addition to fundamental voice call connectivity with base stations serving very large numbers of subscribers is another connection option: connecting to femtocells within, e.g. The femtocells typically support fewer subscribers, but may provide call quality, cost, bandwidth, or other advantages to those subscribers.